


R&R

by 182crazyking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Sitting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182crazyking/pseuds/182crazyking
Summary: Del is very tired, but luckily, Vivian is around to help them relax.





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a universe where Del and Ruby are still in a loving, committed relationship, but also it’s okay for Del to fuck their girlfriend’s stand on occasion.

Del knocked rhythmically a few times on the door to Ruby’s apartment before leaning against it, their eyelids drooping from fatigue. They yelped and almost fell forward when the door opened.

Standing in the threshold was Vivian, wearing a tank top, hoodie, and a pair of lounge pants. “Del,” she greeted them simply, as always, “Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m just tired. Ruby told me I could crash here—can I come in?”

Vivian stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them. She didn’t ask anything, but gave Del puzzled look.

“So, uh, I know she and Dia are driving out to see Ruby’s friend,” Del explained, “But, basically, a water heater exploded in my apartment, so I went to stay with Leto for a little bit, but he said he was having a girlfriend over and I had to sleep in his car, but I hate sleeping in cars, so I basically ended up walking around all night, and I texted Ruby to complain, and this morning she told me I could come here because you’d still be around, and I wanted to know if it was okay if I could take a shower here and sleep.”

Vivian leaned against the wall impassively as Del rambled. When they were finished, she responded with a brief, “Oh, sure.”

Del smiled. “Thanks, Vivian.” They gave her a hug, their head barely meeting Vivian’s chest. A moment later, Del was off to Ruby’s bathroom to take a shower.

In terms of the quality of a shower at Ruby’s apartment, the top of the list was, of course, with Ruby. The bottom of the list was that time Del had jumped out of a second-story window after a harrowing burglary attempt. But today, Del was dead tired, and the feeling of hot water rushing over them made this shower rank very close to the top.

They could barely keep their eyes open as they dried off, brushed their teeth, and changed into pajamas. Sure, it was about 8 AM, so their sleep schedule would be destroyed, but Del didn’t care.

As Del walked out of the bathroom, they noticed that the door to Vivian’s bedroom was ajar, and they peeked inside. Vivian was relaxing on her bed, reading a novel of some kind. She had swapped her hoodie for her (as always, adorable) reading glasses; the absence of the sweatshirt showed off her lean, well-defined muscles. Considering that she was clay given sentience through magic, she was very, very attractive.

Vivian, by this time noticing that Del was peeking in on her, glanced up from her book. She gave a slight wave and a faint smile.

“Uh, hey, Vivian, do you mind if I kind of…” Del glanced around nervously, first to Vivian, then to the space next to her in the bed, then to the floor.

“Want to sleep here?”

Del nodded, and Vivian moved the pillows and bedsheets around to let Del crawl in beside her. “Thanks,” Del said, “It’s too cold in Ruby’s room without her. You don’t mind if I lay on you a little, right?”

She nodded, sliding herself under the covers too. Del draped an arm over her chest almost immediately; Vivian, now holding her book with one hand, wrapped her arm over Del’s shoulders. They were asleep in under a minute.

About an hour later, Del blinked awake hazily, only dimly aware of a warm, comforting presence beside them. Vivian had shifted while they were asleep; she had put down the book, and Del was laying on her chest. She seemed to notice that Del was awake, because she stroked their hair gently.

Del looked up at Vivian. Her eyes were beautiful. They were dark enough so that most people only noticed brown or black eyes, but Del was close enough to see their actual deep purple tint.

The half-awake part of Del’s brain became aware that Vivian’s faces was inches from theirs, and they’d been staring into her eyes. The half-asleep part told Del to kiss her. So they did.

Vivian returned the kiss; her hand was already resting on the back of Del’s head, gently supporting it. Del’s hand rose to caress her cheek. Feeling Vivian’s lips art slightly, Del slid their tongue into her mouth, shuddering when they felt it meet hers. Almost unconsciously, they began to gently grind their hips against Vivian’s leg.

Del pulled away from the kiss for a moment to slip their hands under Vivian’s tank top. She raised her arms, letting Del pull it free and toss it to the side. Del’s shirt followed soon after. Vivian wrapped her arms around Del again, pulling them back into a kiss. By this point, Del was entirely on top of Vivian, one leg on either side of her.

Once again, the half-asleep part of Del’s brain took over. They broke away from the kiss and leaned to one side. Vivian watched as they slid off their pajamas, then their boxers. They reached down to feel themself—they were extremely wet.

Vivian seemed to know what was coming next, as she inched herself down the bed and gathered her hair behind her. Del’s heart raced as they positioned themself over Vivian’s face, nearly dripping. Vivian was still looking up at them with her beautiful, purple eyes.

Del gradually lowered themself. They gasped when Vivian’s lips touched their skin; the gasp turned into a low moan of pleasure as she started to lick and Del started to move their hips back and forth.

As Vivian continued to eat them out, their knees buckled slightly and their voice nearly broke as they cried out. With one hand, Del grabbed Vivian’s; with the other, they reached down to rub their clit. After a few more moments, their mind went blank and their entire body shuddered. Del wasn’t aware of it, but they moaned throughout their orgasm.

Del weakly lifted themself off of Vivian’s face before crawling back down and kissing her. She once again returned the kiss, enveloping them in her arms. Her lips tasted, unsurprisingly, like Del, and a thin strand of wetness connected them momentarily when they pulled away from the kiss again.

“That was… Um, uh, th- thank you,” Del stammered. Now they were awake enough to fully realize everything that had happened, and they were blushing.

“It was nice.” Vivian’s voice was low and even, as ever. “It looks like you enjoyed it too.”

Del’s blush became even more aggressive. “D- do you mind if I do the same for you?”

Vivian mused for a moment. “Rest first,” she said.

A wave of fatigue hit Del just as Vivian spoke. Gratefully, they collapsed into her arms, and she pulled the bedsheets over both of them. Once more, Del was asleep in mere minutes.


End file.
